I Don't Wanna Be
by Miss Ligenza
Summary: The aftermath of her parents' death causes her and her guardian to move to Konoha. She then discovers that the loss of her parents rewards her something else. Sakura Haruno. Teenage heiress. "Welcome to Konoha...S." I don't want to be anyone other than me
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Formerly AJ The Ass Slayer. First fic since, well…a very long time. This is very AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Let Go

* * *

She walked into the room and plopped down on her bed. The song on her mp3 player was ending. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy her peaceful solitude. "Hey Jude…don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better." Her eyes shot open. _'This is the 5__th__ time I've heard this song tonight…'_

She glanced around her room. It was practically empty, had the presence of her bed not been there. You see, she and her guardian were moving tonight. After the death of her parents, people never got back to treating her normally. There was always pity. She didn't need it. The fact of the matter is, she had moved on. When were they going to? So, she decided she'd have to do their moving on for them.

Three knocks came from the door, and then a head poked through the opening. "Are you ready to go, Sakura?"

She slowly sat up, as if waking up from a nap. Her eyes slowly found her guardian's. "Yes. Let's go, Kakashi." His exposed eye crinkled into a smile. She couldn't really see it, but Sakura knew he was giving her a gentle smile. She stood up and briskly walked towards him, long pink hair swaying behind her. "The faster we get out of here, the faster we can forget about this whole ordeal…and this town."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. New town, new adventure? Perhaps. "Let's go, darling." Sakura walked towards Kakashi, and together, they walked towards the door to make their final exit to Sakura's bedroom. Sakura's final exit to her childhood. They stood their at the opening, staring at Sakura's bed. "Sakura, are you sure you don't want to bring your bed to the new house?"

Sakura stared silently at the bed. She had many memories on that bed. Her father specifically picked it out for her. It was her first and only 'big girl bed'. There was even a pull out compartment for when her friends would sleep over. That's why her dad picked it out. Sure, it looked a little tacky for it didn't go with the interior of her room, but she could never seem to let go of that bed. Sakura blinked and turned around towards the exit. "Yes. I'm sure." Kakashi sighed. She gave him a very cheerful smile. "It's time for me to grow up!" Her grin faltered into a smaller smile. "It's time for me to let go."

That being said, Kakashi nodded. Sakura started walking down the hall that led to the stairway. Kakashi stood there. He lingered at her bedroom's doorway. He gave the room once last good look. He then slowly shut the door and started walking to where Sakura just earlier exited.

"Come on! You're taking so long! I'm excited to see our new home!" Sakura yelled while skipping towards the front door. Kakashi laughed as he slowly made his way down the stairs. She turned around and placed a hand on her hip. "Don't tell me you're getting old and slow…" She said playfully. Kakashi's exposed eye widened. He then scoffed and walked briskly towards the front door. Sakura laughed and followed him to the front yard. "Hey! I was just kidding, you know!"

Kakashi turned his head a bit to give her an unexposed smile. "I know. Because you look older than me." Sakura scoffed at his comment and continued to walk towards their waiting black Mercedes Benz. They paused before getting in the car. "Say your goodbyes, Sakura."

She had a little smile on. Soon, her little smile turned into a grin. She started waving at the house. "Goodbye…" She whispered. She then slid in the car. Kakashi shortly followed. The car started moving when Kakashi shut the door. As they pulled away from the drive way, they continued to stare out their windows. They could not take their eyes off their former home. They continued to stare until the big white house they used to live in was no longer visible. She grinned at Kakashi. "I can't wait to get to Konoha!"

Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile. "Neither can I."

* * *

…and scene!

Whoot.XD That would be chapter numero uno! Please, please, please click that little periwinkle button at the bottom left corner…PLEASE REVIEW.:D Reviews…well, they motivate me.XD So, please do! Oh, and regarding pairings…I'm not sure. This will most likely be a SasuSaku.

Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, this is the 2nd chapter. I really hope you guys like it. I also hope that my 1st chapter didn't suck. Enjoy!:D

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto. Duuuuh.XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome…S.

* * *

She felt someone nudge her. "Mmm…are we there yet..?" She tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

Kakashi smiled as he shook his head. "No."

Sakura froze and glared at Kakashi. "Then why'd you wake me up?" He smiled and turned his attention towards the window. Her mouth subtly opened. She stared out the window with awe. There were lights and tall buildings everywhere. This city definitely was a different scene compared to her old house located in quiet suburb. She smiled as cars and motorcycles sped by. Their car kept going till it reached a calmer part of the city. The car entered the driveway of a very tall building. A row of people, who seemed to be employees of this establishment, were waiting at the entrance. The car finally stopped.

"We're here." He smiled as he stepped out the car.

Sakura was confused. Were all these people here for them? What was so special about them? "…huh?"

Kakashi laughed and held out his hand to help Sakura out the car. When she did, a camera flashed in her face. The man who took a picture ran back to the row he once stood in. The employees stood up straighter. "Welcome, Miss Haruno and Mister Hatake!"

A busty, blonde woman quickly walked up to her. "Hello, Sakura! My name is Tsunade! I am the manager of your hotel. Your parents have told me so much about you! It is an honor to have you take over-"

Sakura froze. "What?"

Tsunade looked at her oddly, and turned towards Kakashi and gave him a questioning look. "…I haven't explained yet."

Tsunade smiled gently at Sakura. "Ahh…I see." She turned around towards the row of employees. "People, back to work!" She faced Sakura once more. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful head!" She grinned and walked back inside the building to resume her work.

Sakura's brows were furrowed. "Kakashi…what's going on?"

Bus boys were now taking their luggage inside. Kakashi put a hand on her back and led her to the lobby. "Sakura…this was your parents' establishment. This was their hotel. Now, it is yours. You're an heiress."

Sakura spun around to look at the place she was in. The lobby was beautiful. It sort off reminded her of European architecture. The walls seemed to be butter yellow due to the warm lighting. The furniture…was classic. She was at awe. _'My parents had taste…'_ She grinned at Kakashi. "This…is mine…?" He nodded. She spun around again. "…are you sure?"

Kakashi laughed. "Yes. I am sure. Sakura, you are the rightful heir to Haruno Hotel."

Sakura shook her head in amusement. "I would've thought they would leave this to someone…older."

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and started leading her into the waiting elevator. "I'm going to run it while you're schooling. When you're ready, you'll step in."

The elevator doors shut. The blonde bus boy that looked about her age was grinning at Sakura. "Hiya there! My name is Naruto! It's really cool to have you here Miss Sakura!"

Sakura grinned back and held out her hand for him to shake. Yes! A boy her age! Someone to hangout with! "Please. Do just call me Sakura!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open then returned to being a grin. "Cool! I bet we're going to be great friends! Believe it!" The elevator doors slid open to reveal a wooden door. Naruto pulled out a bunch of keycards out his pocket. He used one to unlock the door, then he slid open the wooden sliding doors. "This is your floor." He handed Kakashi two keycards. "A copy for both of you…" He turned to Sakura. "Let's hang out soon, 'kay?" He grinned as both Kakashi and Sakura walked out the elevator and waved goodbye at Naruto. The wooden doors of their suite closed and the elevator went back down the lobby.

Sakura spun around and observed her surroundings. She froze. She then proceeded to run around the suite, screaming. "Oh my God! There are like a bajillion more rooms here!"

Kakashi blinked. He could just make out flashes of pink everywhere.

"Oooh! What's this-"

He heard her gasp. Kakashi ran to where he last heard her. She was there. Standing in the middle of a deep red room, which had a not so big black chandelier in the center. "Sakura..?"

She had her back to him. "This is…wow." She ran towards the bed with an evil grin. She started jumping on the once perfectly made queen sized bed. "I call dibs!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Eeh. Fine." He walked out her 'room' to look for his own.

Sakura stopped jumping and fell on the bed. "I think I like Konoha already."

Kakashi's head poked through the corridor again. "Sakura, you're waking up early tomorrow, okay? You need to enroll to your new school."

Sakura sat up and sighed. "Already? But we just got here! And…tomorrow's a Friday."

Kakashi leaned on the doorway. "Exactly. So that you can immediately go to school on Monday."

Sakura sighed and plopped back on the bed. She rolled on her tummy. "It's the last day before the weekend…do I have to..?"

Kakashi smirked and turned around. "Yes. Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow. You need to enroll."

"Fine." With that, Kakashi laughed and began walking away from her room. Sakura, still on her tummy, continued to glare at her bed headboard. Poor, innocent headboard. She sat up and looked around the room. _'This room is so pretty, I don't ever want to leave…but…oh my God. I am bored already.' _She got of the bed and began to circle her room. She noticed most of her things were already here. They were shipped ahead. She also noticed two doors. _'Hmm…'_ She came up to the closer door. She gasped as she opened the door. "Oh my…this has got to be the best bathroom in, like, the world…"

Sakura briskly made her way the huge bath tub. She ran her hands over the brass handles, then the spout. _'I like it. Very…vintage!'_ Sakura thought with a giggle. "I cannot wait to take a nice, long, hot, bubble bath in this thing…" Sakura looked up…only to see her looking at herself. The entire ceiling was covered with a giant mirror. Sakura gasped and smiled. She closed her eyes and twirled around for a moment. When Sakura stopped, she noticed that the entire left wall was also a giant mirror. Sakura walked up to wall. Her eyes landed on an odd handle stuck to the wall. Her hand grasped it and she began to pull. "What's this-" She gasped. It was a walk in closet. There in that not so small room, were her clothes, shoes, and accessories. "Wow." She then noticed a wooden door. Sakura walked towards it and quickly turned the knob. She grinned at the sight. It was a little living room/bar. There was a television set, a stereo player, a comfy couch, and a big window with a nice view of the city.

Sakura walked towards the next door she saw and opened. She then found herself at her bed chamber again. "So that's what the other door is for…" She giggled and plopped herself on the bed again. _'This is officially the coolest room EVER…' _She sighed dreamily into her pillow. "I never want to leave...-"

"Remember, Sakura! Early tomorrow! You need to leave to enroll for school!"

Sakura groaned and rolled over. "Eeeeh…"

()()()

"DANDANDANDARE!"

"Ugh!" Sakura's hand shot to smash the Hello Kitty clock that was obstructing her from her precious sleep. She missed.

()()()

Kakashi looked up from his newspaper when he heard a very loud scream. He just smiled and went back to reading the newspaper.

()()()

Sakura made her way to the bathroom while nursing her hand. She had accidentally slammed it into her bedside table.

She then began stripping off her nightwear. She turned her head to look at herself in the mirror-wall. She pursed her lips and winked at herself. _'A little self love to start the day right.' _Sakura walked towards the shower and turned it on. "Mmm…warm…" She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the pleasant warm water rinse her body. She went on did her usual shower routine. Shampoo first. Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Then condition. When Sakura finished massaging the conditioner onto her hair, she went on and soaped herself up. When she finished, she washed herself.

Sakura stepped off the bathtub/shower and put on a fuzzy bathrobe. She padded her way to the walk-in closet. She discarded her bathrobe as she made her way to the underwear drawer. Once Sakura put on matching black underwear, she walked towards the clothing side. She put on a white, long sleeved button-up shirt. She then put on a pair of black, high-waist sailor style shorts (a/n: the vintage style shorts with 4 buttons in the front). She then pulled on black thigh-high green and red argyle socks. Then she picked out a pair of yellow flats that had pattern cut-outs and put them on.

Sakura then walked to the in her walk-in closet. She searched for a blow dryer. _'First drawer. Nope. Second…ah! There it is!'_ She began drying her hair up. After a few minutes, she finished with her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She opened the first drawer again and looked for the make-up kit she saw earlier. When she found it, she opened it up and pulled out the essentials. She didn't need much make-up. Sakura lightly powdered her face. She then put on some eye-liner and mascara. She finished off with some tinted lip balm.

Sakura then walked out the closet and slid the mirrors close again. She gave herself a once-over. Satisfied with the way she looked, Sakura walked out of the bathroom. She picked up her purse that was in the corner of the room, and then made her way out her room.

Sakura walked towards Kakashi, who was sitting in the dining area of the suite, and sat down on the chair across his. He put the newspaper down and gave her a smile. "Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back. "Good morning, Kakashi!" She then started picking at her already prepared breakfast.

Kakashi started eating as well. After a while, he tried to converse with her. "So, ready to go check out your new school?"

Sakura sighed. School already? She has yet to even explore the town. "Well, I guess. I'm just still a little lazy. But it's alright. School is something I'm good at!" She said with a wink. "Well, I'm done here. I'm going to brush my teeth then I'll head out."

"Yeah, you go do that…I'm going to go back to sleep." With that said, Kakashi walked back to his room. "Oh, and I left the company credit card on the table. Charge all your school stuff there."

There was glint in Sakura's eye. "Okay, Kakashi!" she said a little too happily.

"Don't even think about going shopping with that thing."

Sakura sighed and pouted.

()()()

Sakura silently sat in the seat of the black car she rode just the night before. She watched as they drove by well designed buildings. _'Wow…this town is quite pretty…'_ The car then stopped in front of a big building. "Miss, we're here." Sakura nodded. The driver ran over to Sakura's side and opened the door for her. He then helped her out. "Just call me when you need to get picked up." He gave her a card with a number on it. Sakura smiled and nodded. The driver then got back in the car and drove off to park.

Sakura put the card she had received into her purse. She then looked up the building. _'Konoha Educational Institute…it's pretty big…' _She made her way up the steps and went through the building doors. She looked around the hallway for signs of people. No one. She kept walking. She had to find the administration office. She walked pass doors that had little glass windows on them. She peeked. _'Ahh…so class has already started. Duh, Sakura!' _She continued to make her way down the hall while observing her surroundings carefully. So carefully, that she has failed to notice the boy in front of her (a/n: yes. sarcasm.).

"Oomph!" Now they are both sitting on their butts. Sakura scrambles up to help up the poor boy. "Oh my God. I am so sorry!" As she helped him up, she started checking him out…in a non-flirty kind of way. He had silky, long, brown hair tied in a very low pony tail. He was very tall…around 6 feet in height. But it was his eyes that struck her the most. When he looked up at her, she almost gasped. They where pearly white. Beautiful.

He smiled her. "It's alright." He looked her over. "I've never seen you around here before…and judging by the fact that you're not wearing a uniform…you must be new."

"Well, I suppose you can say that. I'm actually just about to enroll…that is, if I ever find the administration office." Sakura said with a smile.

The boy half smirked, half smiled. "I can show you there, if you like."

Sakura grinned. "Could you? That would be great!" He nodded his head in a certain direction, as if to say 'this way'. They started making their way down the hall. "Oh, how rude of me…I didn't even introduce myself!" They stopped for a moment. Sakura held out her hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura. And you are..?"

Neji smiled, took her hand, and shook it. "Hyuuga Neji." They then continued to make their way to the office they were looking for. Finally, they stopped in front of a door. "This is it." He opened the door and led her in. He walked over to the female receptionist. "Hey. Incoming student." He said as he nodded in Sakura's direction.

The receptionist smiled and wrote a note. She gave Neji a yellow slip. "This will excuse you for not being in class."

Neji took the slip and smiled politely. "Thank you."

"Take a seat. I'm pretty sure the principal will ask you to give the new student a tour of the school." The receptionist then walked over to wooden door and knocked. "Sir, there is a new enrollee here to see you."

"Let her in." said the voice behind the door.

The receptionist opened the door and ushered Sakura in. "Right this way miss!"

Once she got in the room, the receptionist closed the door behind Sakura. Sakura walked closer to the principal. He gestured for her to sit down. He looked at a file on his desk. "Ahh…you must be Haruno Sakura. Hmm. You perfected the school's entrance exam…and your transcripts show that you have really good grades. Clean record. There won't be a problem here at all." The man known as the school principal stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome to Konoha Educational Institute. I'm Mr. Jiraiya."

Sakura stood up and shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to be here."

Jiraiya gave her a piece of paper. "This is your class schedule. Your locker number is also on there. You will have to go to the school store to buy your books and uniforms." He led her to the door and opened it. "Ah, Neji! Why don't you show the new girl around? Perhaps take her to the school store?"

Neji nodded. "Come on, Sakura. I'll take you to the store." The pair said their goodbyes to the principal, and then walked out the office. "Hey, can I see your schedule?" Sakura smiled and nodded as she passed it to him. He read it as they walked down the hall. "You have three classes with me…Math, Phis. Ed, and English."

She grinned at him as he handed back her schedule to her. Neji stopped in front of two glass doors and held one open for Sakura. She thanked him as they entered the little store. The store contained basic school things like pens, paper, calculators, and such. The sales lady from behind the counter greeted them with a smile. "Hello there! What will you two be needing?"

Sakura walked towards her and started asking her about things she needed. The lady placed a bag of books on the counter. The lady then took out a measuring tape and began taking her size. Neji just watched. _'She's one people will surely talk about…I can feel it. There's just something about her…'_

Sakura noticed Neji staring, so she grinned and waved at him. He gave a light chuckle in response. The sales lady handed her a uniform and told her to enter the changing room. A minute later, Sakura came out again in a green, plaid, high-waist, mini-skirt and white button-up shirt. She also had a black ribbon on around the collar. "So Neji, what do you think?" She bit her lip as she waited for an answer.

Neji smirked. "Now you're ready to fit in." She smiled and turned around to change back to her regular clothes. Neji kept his smirk on. _'Or rather…stand out.'_ When Sakura finished, she handed over a credit card to the sales lady. The lady charged the items and gave a paper to Sakura for her to sign. When Sakura signed the papers, the lady returned the card. Sakura politely thanked her and began to gather her newly acquired things. Neji walked up to Sakura and stopped her. "No…let me." He said with a smile.

Sakura grinned. "Are you sure?-"

Too late. Neji had already picked the bags up. "Yes, yes. Come on. Let's put your books in your locker." It didn't take long to find Sakura's locker. Once they saw it, they placed the new books in the locker. Neji closed the locker. He handed the uniform bag to Sakura. "Here you go. I guess you're all settled in now."

"Yeah. Thank you very much!" She grinned at him.

"So, you'll start tomorrow, I suppose…how about I help you get around? I'm supposed to tour you anyway." Neji said with a smile.

"That would be great!" Now she didn't have to worry about getting lost tomorrow.

"Alright. I have to get back to class now. English is our first subject tomorrow…I'll meet you here at your locker, okay?" he said.

Sakura smiled. "Okay!" He smiled and nodded as a sign of farewell, and then began walking towards a classroom. Sakura bit her lip. "Neji! Wait…" Neji stopped and turned around. Sakura quickly walked towards him. She then stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

That was the exact time when the bell decided to ring. The classroom door banged open. Out walked a loud blonde with his friends. He halted. "…Sukara?"

Sakura stood down once more. "Oh! Hey, Naruto! I'll see you later, 'kay?" Sakura turned her head back to Neji again. "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, she began walking out the school doors.

A raven-haired boy walked up to Neji. "Hyuuga, who was that?"

Neji smirked at him. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Whoot! Chapter two is finally done! Please, please, please send me some reviews!:(


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo. Here's the update. I'm glad that a lot of people put me up for their alerts! I had like…2 reviews, but like…yay! People want to read Hope you like this one. Btw, I mention "football" in this chapter. By "football", I mean "soccer", not American football.

* * *

____________

Chapter 3: Oh my

____________

Sakura blinked her eyes open as the morning sun's rays seeped into her bedroom. She slowly sat up and stretched. Sakura let out a yawn while pulling the blankets off her. Odd how she has already woken up, for her alarm clock has yet to even ring. Fact of the matter is, she has seven minutes left before if actually does what it's supposed to do. Wake her up for her first day of school. Sakura smiles as she lugs herself out the bed. Ever experienced waking up earlier than you're supposed to because you're too excited to wait for the big day ahead of you?

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed as she made her way to the bathroom. She went and done her regular routine, but added something new to it. She put on her brand new uniform. Once she had finished, she looked herself over at the mirror. She smiled as she now seemed prepared. However, though she was excited…she was on the borderline of being anxious instead. She shook the feeling off as slipped on new black flats and made her way out her bathroom, then her bedroom entirely.

ooooooooo

Kakashi put the newspaper down as he felt the oncoming presence. He nodded his head as a greeting.

"Good morning, Kakashi!" Sakura sat down on the chair across him and began serving herself scrambled eggs.

Kakashi watched her as she wolfed down her breakfast. "Excited for your first day, I see…"

Sakura paused and looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and cheeks full. "Why would you think that?-"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sakura swallowed the food in her mouth and gave Kakashi an inquiring look. He merely shrugged his shoulders and stood up and made his way to the front door. When he slid them open, the first thing he saw was blonde hair. "The bell boy..?-"

"-Naruto!" Sakura briskly walked over with a grin. "Hey! What brings you here this early in the morning?" She placed her hand on her hip as she leaned on the door/elevator frame while waiting for him to answer.

Naruto grinned and placed a hand behind his head. "Well, I thought since we're both going to the same school...and you're new and all, you might need help getting around." Kakashi and Sakura got out of the way and invited him into the house. He plopped down on a nearby couch.

"It's not a problem! Neji has already offered to help me, remember?" Sakura gave Naruto a polite smile before walking away to get her things.

Kakashi's ears perked up the mention of the new name. "Neji? Who's this?"

"Oh, just a _boy_." Naruto winked at Kakashi as he teased.

Kakashi gave Sakura a stern look. "A boy?"

Sakura walked over to Kakashi and stood up on her tip-toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "Yes, a boy. It's no big deal!" She began to walk towards the door. Naruto stood up to follow.

Kakashi half ran towards the elevator. "Yes it is a big deal!-" Sakura waved goodbye as the door closed. "-He has a penis, goddamnit!"

ooooooooo

"Ride with me to school, Naruto?" Sakura nodded her head towards the open car door.

Naruto walked over with his big grin. "You sure you don't mind?"

She pushed him in the car. "Don't be silly! We're going the same place anyway!" She slid in the car and closed the door. And so, the vehicle began moving.

The two talked about a lot of random things for a while, and then it got silent. The car slowed down as it neared the school. Naruto faced Sakura. "Hey…nervous about your first day here?"

Sakura was smirking as she continued to watch the window. She then turned her head to look at Naruto. "Nope. Not at all." Naruto may have been fooled, but she wasn't. She was shaking in the inside. But she wasn't one to show that. She put on a brave face, simple sweet smile, and stepped out the black car.

People who were formerly talking on the entrance stairway froze to look at her. Who was this hot, pink haired newcomer? As if they weren't intrigued enough, Naruto created more reason to wonder when he stepped out _her_ car. The pair began walking up the stairs towards the door. Sakura simply kept walking straight, while Naruto looked around to see everyone's faces. He didn't know if going to school with her was a good thing or a bad thing. Though, he knew for sure that he'd be bombarded with questions later.

oooooooo

Neji smirked as Sakura walked through the doors. He raised an elegant eyebrow when he saw Naruto following her. He excused him self from his peers. They continued to talk until they realized who Neji was approaching. They looked at each other in confusion, then proceeded to watch them.

Sakura and Naruto stopped walking as they saw Neji walking towards their direction. "Good morning. Shall we?" Neji offered his arm as he greeted them.

Sakura was amused by the way Neji offered his arm. She smirked and took it anyway. "I'll see you later, 'kay, Naruto?"

"Alright, Sakura. Neji, lunch later, yes?" Neji nodded. With that Naruto grinned and walked away…towards the group Neji was formerly with. The interrogation begun.

They began walking towards Sakura's locker. "I didn't know you and Naruto are friends…"

Neji smirked. "I could say the same for you." They both lightly laughed. They stopped at Sakura's locker. He focused his view on his friends. "Naruto and I are both in the school football team." Sakura's mouth formed an 'o' as she slowly nodded. Well, that made sense. "He's also my cousin's suitor."

Sakura grinned. "Oh, how cute! What's her name?" Sakura watched Naruto give a girl with long bluish-black hair a peck on the cheek. Her entire face turned red.

Neji's brows furrowed as he watched his flushed cousin faint. "Hinata!" Neji ran towards the girl, and Sakura followed.

The group around Hinata backed up as Neji came to pick her up. "Oh my God. Is she okay?"

A girl with blonde hair tied up in high ponytail spoke up. "Oh, she'll be fine. She does this all the time. And…who are you?" Sakura didn't like the tone of the girls voice.

"Psh. Ino, don't be rude to her just because she's hot and new." This comment came from a brunette boy. His hair looked kind of funny. It made his head somewhat resemble a…pineapple.

Sakura continued to fan Hinata. She began to stir. "Neji, I think she's coming to!"

Hinata's eyes flickered open. She looked at Sakura. "Pink hair…?"

Naruto decided now was the time to greet her once more. "Hey Hinata!"

His sudden yell and the closeness of his face surprised her. "Na-Naruto!..." She then fainted again.

Oh my.

oooooooo

Neji and Sakura walked to English class together. When they walked through the door, the entire class suddenly became silent. Sakura giggled at there reaction while Neji simply smirked. Sakura let Neji lead them to their chairs. They sat next to each other at the back. They chatted while waiting for the teacher to arrive. He was very late. "Does our teacher always show up this late?" Sakura asked with amusement.

Neji smirked as he watched someone walk through the door. "Nope. Just today." As the boy who just walked in made his way to the back, the girls in the room, with the exception of Sakura, stared and whispered. He occupied the empty chair next to Sakura. "Good morning, Uchiha."

The boy turned his head towards the pair. He glanced at Sakura and smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke." He had his hand outstretched towards her.

Sakura smiled. "Haruno Sakura." She shook his hand. "You came in pretty late…"

Sasuke slacked back on his chair. "Yeah. I was in a meeting."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "A meeting?"

"Sasuke is president of our student body." Neji answered the question he knew Sakura had.

Now was when their English teacher decided to walk in. "Good morning my youthful students!" A couple of kids groaned. The teacher looked around and caught sight of pink. "Ah! You must be new youthful student! Please step in front so that people will know your beautiful name, young lotus!"

This was very embarrassing.

Sakura reluctantly stood up. She grimaced at Neji as his smirk widened into a big grin. "Come, come! Don't be shy!" Sakura now stood in front of their teacher. "By the way, I'm Gai Maito! But please call me Mr. Maito!"

Why must this man keep yelling? Sakura gave him a fake smile and turned around. "My name is Sakura Haruno." With that said, she quickly walked back to her chair and sat down.

Gai was expecting more for her introduction, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, class! Today we will be discussing very youthful poetry!"

Oh my.

oooooooo

The morning went by quickly. Neji and Sakura walked together to the cafeteria. They fell in line to get some food. "Sakura! Hey!" Naruto quickly made his way towards the lunch line. "How's your first day so far?"

The lunch lady put some food on Sakura's tray. "It's been pretty okay."

Now it was Naruto's turn. "Um, hey…do you guys happen to have ramen?" They lunch lady simply glared at him. She looked around and pulled out an instant ramen cup from under the table. "Ooh! The usual! Thanks!" The lunch lady nodded and served the next student. Naruto started walking out the cafeteria. "This way, Sakura!"

The three made their way to a grassy common ground. Neji led her towards a spot under a big tree where a group was already eating. "We usually have our lunch here." Sakura smiled at him. "Everyone, I'm sure you know, but this is Haruno Sakura. She's a new student."

Everyone warmly greeted her…

…except for one. The blue-eyed, blonde continued to scrutinize Sakura with her eyes. Neji felt Sakura stiffen. "Now, now, Yamanaka. Why can't you ever play nice?"

Ino looked somewhat outraged. She did not want Sakura to think she was insecure. Ino opened her mouth to say something, but someone beat her to it. "-It is only because she feels threatened." Sakura turned towards the direction where the voice came from. Onyx. Onyx eyes…onyx hair. The boy held out his pale hand as if to shake her hand. She placed her hand in his and was quite taken aback when the he had brought her hand closer to his lips. He pecked her hand and stood up a little, never letting go. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura was about to introduce herself, but he cut her off. "Don't bother…I know who you are." He smirked as her. Sakura couldn't tell if he was trying to be smooth or rude.

Wait.

Uchiha…where had she heard that name before…?

She winced at the sudden memory surge. It would be disastrous if Sasuke were ever to find out.

…which he won't. Ever.

Sasuke looked at her as if he was weirded out by her odd expression. "Is there something wrong? Most women find my name quite appealing…"

Sakura snapped out from her daze and laughed lightly. "Oh! Sorry…just suddenly remembered something." She gave him a sweet smile and his suspicion began to subside.

Lunch went on pretty well. Ino was still very catty towards Sakura, but it wasn't something she hadn't dealt with before. It was simply her thing to keep her grace…and that she did. Neji and Sasuke walked Sakura to her next class, much to Ino's annoyance. The three of them stopped in front of class. Sakura faced Neji. "So, uh…will I be seeing you later?"

Neji smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Would you like to...?" He pulled back to see Sakura's face. She lightly laughed, and he took that as a 'yes'. "Cocktails after school?"

Sakura could kind of use one. It could a treat for her surviving the first day of school. "Sure."

She smiled sweetly at him as he nodded at her and walked away. "I'll pick you up at your locker after class."

Sakura smiled and turned around, only to bump into Sasuke's chest. "Hn. It seems you two forgot I was here the whole time." He smirked at her surprise. She didn't expect him to be so close. They started walking through the classroom door. "It's only been the first day of school, and already you two have a thing for each other…you move fast, Haruno."

He smirked at her as Sakura turned her head to hide her flushed face. "He and I do not have a thing!"

He shook his head. "Hn. The way you reacted is so fifth grade."

Sakura just blushed even more.

Oh my.

oooooooo

Noon classes went by fast. It was now dismissal.

Oh my.

Sakura couldn't wait to see Neji. She was anxious though…her first date with boy from this town. _'Well, that was fast…'_ She leaned against her locker and smirked at her thought. It was fast. Too fast…?

'_I don't think so.'_

She shrugged as she dismissed the thought. So what if it was oddly too fast? How is she even sure that she can consider this as a date? And if it were…it's not like she and Neji were going to have sex and what-not.

…right?

'_Pfft. Right!' _Sakura turned her head to the right and saw Neji walking towards her. He was wearing his subtle smile that could make any girl's heart melt.

She pushed herself off the locker and slowly walked forward to meet him half-way. She smirked at him when they had both stopped.

"Ready to go?" Neji slightly raised an elegant eyebrow as he asked Sakura that question.

She linked an arm with his. "Yes. Let's go." Sakura grinned as they walked through the hallways, and out the doors of their school. They didn't notice how everyone had been watching them. Not that it mattered…Sakura and Neji could care less.

Oh my.

oooooooo

They sat in a quiet little bar somewhere west of the city. Sakura found it odd how they still served them alcohol even if she and Neji were still wearing their uniforms. Neji sensed Sakura's internal questioning. "They are accustomed to serving students from our school. They think we deserve the drinks after a whole day at _our_ school."

He had emphasized on the 'our'. "You mean to say, they don't serve other students? They only serve students from our school?" What kind of reputation did their school have?

Neji nodded. "Yes." He leaned in a little closer. "You see, everyone in our school is…special?" He had said it as if he wasn't sure if it were the right word to say. "We're incredibly smart, incredibly athletic, or incredibly skilled at something else."

Sakura uncharacteristically snorted. "You mean, our school is like…a school for…prodigies?" She mentally laughed at the thought.

"Yes. Somewhat, I suppose…" Neji smirked as Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "Everyone in our school is worked harder than all the other kids." Neji leaned back. "We are the future politicians, Olympians, and neurosurgeons." Neji lightly laughed. "They see so much potential in us." Neji motioned at the bartender to serve them more drinks. "Establishments know how hard we work…that's why they are willing to bend the rules for us. It's as if they think we deserve it…"

Sakura smiled and sipped her drink. She supposed there was nothing wrong with this kind of treatment. "I guess we should just enjoy the perks of being a hardworking student then!" Sakura said with a wink. She then downed the rest of her drink.

Oh my.

oooooooo

7:00.

They have been here since the afternoon. Neji and Sakura ended up having dinner…and more cocktails. By now, they had become quite tipsy. "Heeheehee! Neji, you are so funny!"

Sakura and Neji had been laughing hard at a joke he had made. He had been laughing so hard, that he ended up snorting. They both paused for a moment. "Well…that was very graceful of me…"

Silence…

…then guffaws.

Neji leaned in. "Aren't you turned off at all by that?"

Sakura leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "No…not at all." She lightly kissed his jaw. Neji sucked in a breath, and Sakura moved away. "Neji…"

Neji grasped her wrist and pulled her closer. "Don't…" He kissed her on her lips.

Sakura smiled at Neji. "Don't what…?"

He kissed her again. "Don't pull away." This time, she kissed back.

Their kissing had become quite heated. They had stopped for a moment to come out for air. Neji used this time to quickly leave some money on the table. He then stood, held Sakura's hand, and pulled her with him. "Where are we going?"

Neji pulled her into the back seat of his car. "My condo." He motioned at his driver to start moving. Sakura giggled when the car started moving. Neji smirked and they started kissing again. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the condominium. "We're here…" he whispered with a smirk.

They got out the car and quickly made their way inside, laughing all the way.

Oh my.

oooooooo

8:15.

They had been lying in Neji's queen-sized bed for quite a while. Neji was playing with the strands of Sakura's pink hair. Sakura had been napping on his chest. Suddenly there was banging on the door. "Neji! Open up!"

Sakura woke up. "Hm…?"

Neji kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "It's just Naruto." He made his way to the front door and quickly opened it. "What?"

Naruto quickly walked in the vicinity then closed the door. "Dude, Sasuke told me you'd be with Sakura. Is she here-" Naruto had just noticed Neji's lack of clothing. "Oh my God. Please tell me you didn't."

Neji scratched the back of his head as he led them to the bedroom. "…I may have."

When they entered the bedroom, Sakura already had her underwear on and was currently putting her blouse on. "Well, this has been quite a first day for you."

Sakura was now slipping on her skirt. "Ugh. Am I gonna be in trouble?"

"I told Kakashi you were at the school library, doing some research for a group project. He sent me to come pick you up." Naruto had plopped down on an arm chair. "Yeah, I don't think you're gonna be in trouble." He watched Sakura stumble as she tried to put her socks on. "Maybe we should stop by a coffee shop on the way home and sober you up…"

"How bad do I look?" Sakura stood up straight to be scrutinized.

Naruto tossed her purse at her. "Maybe you should brush your hair." He was laughing a bit now. He found this situation quite funny.

Sakura fixed herself up. When she was finished, she walked over to Naruto. "Okay, let's go."

Neji walked them both to the front door. Naruto walked out the door and Sakura followed, but before she could completely walk out, Neji pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto's face twisted into a look of disgust. "Ew. Gross." Sakura laughed and walked out into the hallway. Naruto walked…then suddenly stopped to look back at Neji. "And dude…put some pants on."

Neji scowled and slammed the door. He could still hear Naruto's obnoxious, loud laughing.

What a night.

Oh my.

* * *

Okay, that's all for this chapter.:D Sorry I took quite long to update.:( Things have been pretty hectic 'cause of school. Have the 'oh my's' bothered you?:P Sorry, if Please, please, please send me reviews! I am begging you…T-T


End file.
